tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nemilingo
The Nemilingo are a tribal organisation of Demomen who abide and follow Death Wish's rule, their only task is to do whatever Death Wish asks them. Each of the Nemilingos have some sort of elemental power ,that can be seen by their team, to their disposal, although it is much weaker than Death Wish's. The Nemilingo can be seen as "blind followers" or some actually were willing to join Death Wish's side. Their theme is Lazlo - Tribal |-| =RED Nemilingos RED Nemilingos are RED Demomen that wear a Mask of the Shaman and the Bushi-Dou, they seem to always be on fire and they usually hold the Eyelander. Personality and Behaviour RED Nemilingos have a tendency to offend and shout insults at the enemy, they are dim-witted and don't even recognize the environment around them unless they take a long look at it and are quick to react, having somewhat of a short fuse. Powers and Abilities RED Nemilingos can conjure a tsunami of flames to engulf the opponent, and once they do this, they can summon them into hostile fire spirits that burn anything that gets in their way. They can also increase their amount of power they have if there is fire around, and increase their body temperature to an almost heated state. Faults and Weaknesses RED Nemilingos, are of course, ineffective against water-based freaks. The tsunami won't work on freaks with fire resistance or ones that can negate it with water. The fact that they don't care about the environment itself, RED Nemilingos can fall to their death, fall into water or get ambushed by behind. |-| =BLU Nemilingos BLU Nemilingos are BLU Demomen that wear a Mask of the Shaman and the Dark Age Defender, they are usually seen holding the Persian Persuader. Personality and Behaviour BLU Nemilingos are seen being the less fused members of the tribe, they think about what to do first before going in for the kill, but are careless for other members of the tribe, even if they die, they simply won't care about it at all. They are furthermore, the more stable members of the tribe. Powers and Abilities BLU Nemilingos can drown their enemies in cones of fixed water, and like their RED members, can turn them into aggressive water spirits who drown their opponents the same way and BLU Nemilingos can gather more power if water is present around them. They can also turn into puddles and reappear in bodies of water. Faults and Weaknesses BLU Nemilingos are considered the weakest members of the tribe, and unless their cones of water don't work, are considered annoyances, even though they think more than others and the water spirits can all be killed if their creator is killed as well. |-| =BLK Nemilingos BLK Nemilingos are BLK Demomen that wear a Mask of the Shaman and the Double Dynamite they are usually seen with the Claidheamh Mor but also carry sticky-bomb launchers and grenade launchers. Personality and Behaviour BLK Nemilingo are genuinely seen as the "modern" third of the group, they are known to be very drunk at times and act like stereotypical street gangsters. They always argue with other Nemilingos and are often the lesser due to other Nemilingo flying in a rage. Although they are complete idiots in the tribe, thier usefulness comes when they fight, as they are skilled with swords and can directly hit grenade pills at enemies and lay dow sticky bombs with success. Powers and Abilities Although they have been lowered down to normal mercenaries, they still have some of their tribal spirit left in them, they can intoxicate enemies in clouds of smoke or dark fog, and can turn them into smoke spirits, as well as BLU and RED Nemilingo, they can enhance themselves if surrounded by fog or smoke. The thing that differates from other Nemilingo is that they are best at using sticky launchers and grenade launchers to an almost professional state. Faults and Weaknesses They are much lesser than other Nemilingos, so they tend to split and try to surprise their enemies. If one where to eliminate all of them before they split, they become a much lesser threat. Their sticky bombs and grenade pills only affect normal mercenaries and low-ranks, so freaks with a moderate amount of stamina can deal with them easily. If a BLK Nemilingo is not from a source of smoke or fog, they are as weak as normal mercenaries. Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Organizations